Party All Night Long
++ Ibex ++ Nestled to the right of the Magnanese Mountain range and occupying a wide, flat plain, the city of Ibex is host to a major portion of Cybertron's transportation centers. Used in ancient times to launch the long lost Ark-1, Ibex is still home to the Central Spaceport, which runs shuttles from Cybertron to some of its orbital stations and satellites, such as the Messatine mining station, the lunar penitentury of Garrus-1. Transportation hubs and development centers have sprung up all around the space port, along with long stretches of test roads and airfields, where bleeding-edge vehicle designs are researched and developed. The primary colors of the area are white, silver and pale blue, with dull gray roads and black and yellow hazard stripes interdispersed among working areas. Hangars, spaceports, bullet-shaped buildings and domes are the primary forms of archtecture. The Velocitronian Embassy is naturally located here, close to the Speedia - the planet's most expansive and famous racetrack, home to the Ibex Cup competition. The Ibex Center for Athletic Medicine is here, where speeder frames are maintained, honed and developed, pit crews are trained, and specialized fuel types are developed. Cybertron's most elite club, The Circle, is located a short distance away from the Speedia. Though the planetary races have been cancelled and space travel restrained, enterprizing (or bold) individuals have managed to gain access to locked down facilities, taking advantage of the empty tracks and abandoned crew stations for illegal races and illegal upgrading. Tonight in Ibex, a wild, city-wide soiree is taking place. Why? Because it's the millenial anniversary of the Ibexian Athletic Association's conception and launch of the first ground racing tournament. Yes, they have the records down to the very -breem- that the first racers shot off of the starting line. So tonight, thousands upon thousands of eager sports-lovers are gathered at Ibex's largest track arena after having watched a -spectacular- exhibition match to count down the astroseconds to the moment it all started! There's lots of engex and overpriced sports merchandise to be purchased, as well as news coverage. Giant holographic screens all around the arena display massive countdown clocks, some of them counting down out out loud until the moment the -real- festivities start. What's Blurr doing in the midst of all this? Probably standing in front of one of the doors leading out onto the tracks, ready to put on a real show for the crowds. Dazzle them, like always! A party was not something that Backdrop had expected. Sure, the note that came with the delivery said that SOMETHING was going on in Ibex, but that the delivery had to be made tonight and not to delay. So, there he was, standing by the entrance to the Athletics Association, and looking none too happy to be there. Backdrop has all the delivery paperwork to get inside the place. Honestly, he just wanted to find whoever he had to give this thing to and leave. Racer frame or not, he didn't like it here one bit. A guard actually points him -- generally -- in the right direction, but it was one HECK of a party, and there were just people EVERYWHERE... Ibex. Once a bustling hub of activity with customs and ships importing and exporting materials and supplies. Now, the Clampdown has closed it all down. The terminals are silent. There's no longer the sound of laughter and chatter as mechs and femmes worked and planned together. The large transports that could not leave before the Clampdown are grounded, rusting away in their terminals, the metal goliaths now useless. However, amongst the transports, one of them walks. The Autobot known as Sky Lynx meanders amongst the transports and lanchpads, the large creature peering into a terminal now and again, his gait stridding him easily past the storage hangars and the depleted refueling facilities. If the Clampdown were to ever be lifted, Sky Lynx realizes it will be /years/ before the terminals and hub are back to their once thriving levels of activity. And frankly, it makes the Roc mourn for his fellow Cybertronian that does not have the freedom to explore as he does. However, he knows that he is also their hope. It will be through his stories and his adventures that Cybertron will continue to thrive on information from the rest of the universe. Newsparks will surely be eager to learn about the worlds that rest outside of Cybertronian airspace. The wisened ones will look to Sky Lynx for advice on different worlds and how their politics could possibly be used in conjunction with Cyberton's Senate, after all, he is a diplomat as well as a transport and an executive and elite classified traveller. After peering into another terminal, shaking his massive head at the emptied port. This feeling of remorse is extinguished however, as the dim glow of electric holographic light catches the attention of the Roc as he looks towards his wing where a femme has been riding along on him with each step, patiently listening to his stories of the terminals, the ships, the residents that once called the spaceport hub home. "It seems that there is a bit of a hooplah going on tonight, Arcee." the large dinobird comments towards the femme, and then he lowers his head down to where she is. "I doubt that I can actually sit where any of the locals are parked, however, I do boast the best seat in the house." he comments, his panels spreading slightly to allow plumage of a type to allow Arcee to climb up on the shuttleformer's head and get comfortable. "Hold on tight!" he calls out once she's settled and with a powerful /leap/, heads to the race course and lights, flaring his thrusters to make a smooth landing on the outskirts of the track and steps forward, casting a shadow in the holographic light as he moves to find a position to settle himself best at for him and his companion to get a view of the races. Honestly, the medic femme doesn't care much about racing at all. But Blurr is sort of, well, he's kind of a symbol to her of how her life has changed. Also, she was invited into part of the project surrounding him, so she has a vested interest in his well being. She's seen him in some pretty low spots, so it's only fair for her to see him in his glorious ones. For the most part she stays by herself though; she's not really much of a social hob-knobber. Spotting the smallish mech that seems out of place, she wanders over in that direction. Definitely not recognizing him (she'd only seen him a little in his original body), she gives him a faint smile. "Bit overwhelming, isn't it?" she says kindly to Backdrop. At the moment, she's unaware of the large being outside the track. Arcee is travelling with Sky Lynx this evening, and she looks quite enthused when she sees the party. "Oh, wow! This is incredible," she exclaims. As the dinobird prepares to leap, she scrables to situate herself atop his head and -- WHEEEE!! It's just like flying! For the first time in a while, she feels...safe. And happy. "How much you want to bet Blurr's trying to set a record for most meet-and-greets tonight?" Party WOO! Swivel actually was quite informed of the soiree, as she had attended some festivities in Ibex before.... okay so it was about 100 years ago and before Blurr was there. And she was much younger and had NO reason to dislike Ibex. Now, she's there to unwind because she just feels the need to overwhelm herself in the excitement and mirth of the people around her. She herself was still a bit glum about the incident with her boss. That and a big group like this might draw out that INSIDIOUS JACKPOT. The only problem is, Blurr will most likely be here. However, the advantage is, even if he is, he'll be too busy mingling and showing off to really pay her much notice. So Swivel feels almost as though the crowd were somehow insulating her against an altercation, and she allows herself to have some fun and get into the spirit of celebration and rowdiness. Yeah, she is among one of the many cheering and screaming and swinging arms and doing all of that really gung-ho and very silly stuff. Likely, she is nowhere near anyone else of interest. She does however stop when she sees a large... well she isn't sure what it is, but it was big... and it was odd. Swivel is just a tiny spec, really, compared to it, as she stares in awe with a single purple optic, the other covered by lead. If Panacea has not seen the large creature yet, it will shortly be rectified as Sky Lynx moves amongst the outskirts of the track, Arcee perched on his head like an avenging valkyrie as the dino bird is careful in his step. He doesn't want to crush any poor disposable that are attempting to take a peek at the champion, after all. The Roc chuckles at Arcee's suggestion. "Ah, he can have that record, I suppose." he offers. "After all, I hold the current standing for most planets visited by a delegate of Cybertron. And I hope to petition Senate soon to continue to extend that streak, as it is one of a personal nature to me. One as magnificent as I cannot simply be asked to sit planetbound while the politicians dilly-dally over who does what anymore." Moving past one of the large lighted partitons, Sky Lynx casts a shadow of the crowd. Many of the mechs and femmes that were here for the race at first assume that someone turned off the lights, but as the landing lights and window optics and chargers along the side of the beast glow, there comes some rumblings of fear and contempt. After all, the Autobot symbol that is as tall as a normal mech stands out proudly on Lynx's cargo pod 'chest'. "Never fear, my companion and I are merely here for the festivities." the dinobird offers as he moves aside, allowing the area to be fully illuminated again as he finally finds a place between two signs to settle down and rest on his hind legs, his large tail idly flinching behind him, the 'tail' of his shuttle cutting into the air. << Refreshment? >> Sky Lynx offers to Arcee, opening one of the compartments on his head and extending a container of high-grade fuel and small energon finger snacks for her to munch on while watching the races. "Oh...!" Backdrop is somehow startled by Panacea just walking up and talking to him. Somehow, he didn't expect that anyone would. Does he remember her? He doesn't show it. "Ah... A little, actually, yeah. A lot of sound and lights and..." He glances at a note in his hand. "...Where can I find this guy who's name I probably can't pronounce properly?" A little datapad is held up to Panacea. My, that name has a lot of vowels in it. Then, that shadow falls. He looks up... And up... And up. "...Uh." "You have a minibar in your head? Wonders never cease with you," Arcee laughs with surprise. "Why, certainly, and thank you, Sky Lynx." She peers down at the crowd...so many mechs and femmes...what a crowd. Idly, she wonders if Fasttrack is down there somewhere. She knows one racer who probably isn't, and that would be Override. She did NOT have a good first impression of Blurr, from her recollection. As the time draws nearer, and the countdown clocks begin to flash brilliantly, the crowd's chanting can be heard even more distinctly: FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE.....!! And there it goes. A fabulous light show bursts out of the walls of the arena, resembling fireworks without fire. The holographic lights dance and somersault through the air, twisting with resplendent majesty and replete with radiant color. The audience responds with the expected amount of enthusiasm, shouting exuberantly. Down below, Blurr emerges suddenly onto the tracks from the right side...and Fasttrack from the left. The two of them are wearing what appears to be lines of iridescent paint along their bodies whose colors match their paintjobs. They dash along pre-determined patterns, looping and zigzagging, leaving glowing lines of red and blue behind them. It's really quite a sight. Panacea looks at the pad the small courier is holding out. Pursing her lips together, she considers the word. Why do some people have to have such complicated names? Then again, her own isn't necessarily something easy. "Uraei," she says. "She's a femme with a green head-piece that's quite elaborate. Comes from the small group of upper class in Kaon; I encountered her briefly once." She shrugs her shoulders. "Let me see if I can spot her." Noticing Backdrop looking up...waaaaaaay up...she spots the friendly (?) giant. "Oh my!" She stares for a moment longer. "Is that a femme up there?" Well, that can be worried about later, as long as no one starts shooting. The medic allows herself to be distracted by the brilliant displays. After all, it wouldn't do to insult Blurr by not having anything to say about his antics when they speak again. The sky was shiny. Backdrop allows himself to look up in awe; he had to hand it to them, evil or not, they sure knew how to put on a show. The giant... Mech? Goodness, he had no idea. The giant looked... Vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He looked at Sky Lynx again, squinting, trying to remember WHY he looked familiar... But then he remembered he had a job to do. Can't dilly-dally. "...Ur... Ay?" Oh, he is pronouncing that way wrong. "Femme, green head-piece, super pretty, okay. Uhm." He looks around. Swarms of people everywhere. "...Hrm." "It is one of the many built in qualities tha I offer my guests, Arcee. It would possibly take you a lifetime to determine all of my secrets." Sky Lynx says teasingly to the femme on his head as he watches the crowd, listening to the noise as it rises in caphony with the arrival of the two racers, there is a small huff of disappointment. << I know that Override has found Blurr rather repulsive, but I had hoped that she would have set aside her emotions to show the political fortitude that is required on her world to face any challengers. >> the large Roc admits in an internal radio to Arcee as he moves his head around to pan over the crowd. As his optic visor settles on Backdrop, the golden optics try to focus and access something, but the last time that Sky Lynx saw this last particular mech, he was in his vehicular mode and running for his life. Ah well, at least for the moment. The femme next to Backdrop gets a more passing glance. He knows many in the upper castes of Cybertron, the hobnobbing Elite that he is. After all, he is exceptional, extraordinary and you know what? Elite starts with E, too. Arcee is still glancing downward and surveying the crowd curiously while Sky Lynx talks to her on tightbeam. While she's looking, she notices Panacea glancing upward, and she gives her a little wave. "<< She's not patient enough to be diplomatic, she's a racer, and racers don't have any patience, >>" she opines to Sky Lynx. And then, the SHOW begins! Arcee stares in surprise as Blurr and Fasttrack put on a show that's at LEAST worthy of the price of admission. To be fair, though, she's impressed, and while she expected Blurr to be in this, she wasn't expecting... "Fasttrack! Way to go!" Arcee calls out, waving and cheering happily. How she knows the red mech is anyone's guess, but Blurr has this way of connecting mechs in his vast social network that comes in handy sometimes. Not all of the fancy lights are holo-images. It isn't noticed at first, but among all of the fancy light shows, spark of real fire had began showering down on the crowds of low caste who were segregated into a mosh pit. Not the best view, but certainly the most rowdy of the crowds there. However as the sensation of heat and smell of burning becomes apparent, there are sudden gasps rippling among the crowd who look up and away from race track. Hanging over their heads from a crane usually used to hold a camera was a burning ephigee of Blurr. Panacea blinks her optics and waves back to the pink femme up there. Though, to be perfectly honest, the medic is a little afraid of heights. Not only does she have a ground alt-mode, but she's spent more time in mines than she has in the skies. In fact, she's probably never spent any times in the sky, so looking at that femme all the way up there makes her dizzy. Now she keeps her optics firmly away from the sight. "Well, let's go looking then," Panacea says to the mini-courier. Taking stock of the area, she tries to spot a higher point from which the courier could observe the crowds. Instead she spots the burning effigy of Blurr. Her optics narrow slightly in thought. Slowly she starts edging her way into that direction. << She's from a planet of racers where decisions are made by racing. >> Sky Lynx gently corrects as he audibles a chuckle. << As far as I'm concerned, she is a perfect diplomat for that world. But if she learns patience as well, bravo. I'm sure she arrived and expected Blurr to be ready to race at a drop of a fuel drop. Sometimes, when you have a very public image, it is the private image that is glossed over and forgotten. And the fewer that know that side of Blurr at this moment, the better. >> the Lieutenant Commander finally relents as he watches the two colorful racers in their own version of a dance and chuckles anew. "It really is a show worthy of the price of admission." Not that is saying much. Unfortunately, from his position, the dinobird does not have a view of the of the low caste seating. However, it is his sensors that make the first alert. "I am detecting smoke and a rise in heat, Arcee. I fear I do not have an exact location. Can you assist?" he asks, as the femme will be easily able to use his neck as a staircase and make her way down to his back and wings. "Though it only seems to be minor at best." As the two of them continue to streak across the tracks, the floor beneath the racers lights up with brilliant images that resemble an ever-changing terrain from metallic to organic to watery to gaseous! At one point it looks like they're running across the stars. Quite the extravagant show indeed. Probably cost millions of shanix. More than someone like Backdrop has probably ever even -imagined- having. Finally Blurr and Fasttrack finish their fanfare with a bang by running up tall loop-de-loops and somersaulting off of them before making their exit to allow for the next exhibition, featuring a series of boldly-decorated dancers who begin to move in sync with each other. The burning effigy does attract some attention, and a few gasps are heard. Others glare at it angrily, demanding that it be taken down and out of sight immediately. Because, for Primus' sake, the -nerve- of some people! Such unsporting behavior! With a sigh, a few security mechs move to do just that. As for Backdrop, yes...there are -hoards- of people here. Though he is small, the crowds are still difficult to maneuver. Especially when a random mech...tries to pick him up and swing him around happily. Yeah, he's really overcharged. Did he mistake Backdrop for a friend, or is he just..in a drunken stupor? Probably both. "Hmm..." Arcee frowns and peers over toward the pit area. "Looks like...I'm not sure, looks like someone is burning something. Almost appears to be a demonstration, maybe something political. I hope it doesn't turn into something violent," she informs Sky Lynx. "Because this is supposed to be a fun evening, I'd hate to see it end in arrests." For a few seconds, Backdrop looks around in futility for any sign of the deliveree. Anything pink, anything that might stand out, any -- Oh. There's an aflame effigy of Blurr. He blinks in surprise just once. Then, a small smile crosses his face. Suddenly, a random mech is picking him up. "Woah!" He flails. "Uhm, woah, wait, put me down, please?" He doesn't really fight it. He's smelled drunk before, and this guy REEKED of it. Just wait for the big guy to put him down... Being as small as Swivel is, she doesn't see quite as much of the action and relies heavily on the footage from the holoscreens. That and hopping up and down. Swivel is alert to the presence of fire above her rather readily, however. She nearly climbs up the back of another person to get a better view, but thinks better of it. Instead she ducks between some legs until she finds a decent sized gap that allows her to look up without the obstruction of various extraneous bits and weapons and spoilers and kibble from the others in her way. The femme stands there wide-opticked and motionless. The life-sized effigy of Blurr is partially melted and twisted, the pigment in the paint having burnt out, and the flames beginning die when the security finally manage to get to it. It hardly resembles Blurr now. At least, not literally. Although, some who have come to know the mech would probably find that it resembles him all the more. As the outside melted away, however, it began to reveal something a lot more resistent to flame on the inside. A message inside reads "LIAR LIAR MECH ON FIRE". Panacea needs to get closer to the pit to make sure no one requires medical aid, and if they do, to offer her assistance. But she hears the courier from behind her. Turning around, she adds to Backdrop's request to put him down. "He's trying to work," she states. Then she's moving towards the pit again. Looking at the words on the effigy, her optics narrow quite a bit, but it's out of her hands; security will deal with this. She's just here to check on those who might have been effected by the cast off from the burning figure. On the way she spots Swivel, but she doesn't have time to stop and chat. "There's another courier back there; got himself into a fix. Go see if you can help him," she suggests as she keeps moving. She has no idea the two know each other, but she knows Swivel is a gentle spark. "Protest? How disappointing that we cannot even have a single night of peace and quiet, isn't it?" Oh well, Sky Lynx lowers the tray, hopefully Arcee got to enjoy some of it before its taken away. "Hold on. Let us go see what the issue is, what do you say?" the large Roc says as he lifts off the building, into the sky and cruises gently down to land on the ground right in front of the low caste section. "Another perfect jump completed by Sky Lynx!" the dinobird says triumphantly as he moves his head closer to where the effigy is burning. "Do you see that object within, Arcee? It appears to be some type of note." he comments as he scans the effigy. "'Liar, Liar, Mech on Fire'? How newsparkish." the Roc comments as he whips his tail in slight agitation. "If the time for childish pranks is over?" he announces to thr crowd loudly. "Perhaps we can get back to the entertainment that was being provided for everyone and did not have to be charged admission for?" It takes Swivel a moment to realise she is being spoken to, but after a moment it dawns on her the word courier was used. She's a courier. She belatedly glances over at Panacea as Panacea continues to get a move on. She just sort of calls out "Okaaaay!" and glances around. Back where now? Swivel has no idea how she is going to get around or even see anyone. HOwever, she shrugs and just relies on Swivel intuition! Or just uses her radio. Once Sky Lynx has leaped over to the mosh pit area, Arcee does take a closer look at the note and effigy, and her spark gets a sinking feeling. If the mechs of Ibex had problems with Blurr -- well, the lower-caste ones, at any rate -- then what did that say about the state of a once very safe city?? "<< You know, this is so unbelievable, it...it almost makes me think this was planted here by Decepticon sympathizers, just to get some rancor going in the crowd, >>" Arcee radioes Sky Lynx. And then the big mech is RIGHT THERE, right where Panacea is trying to go. "Excuse me," she calls up to him. "Can you tell, from up there, if there are any injured in the pit?" She's being polite, but she is still raising her voice so that he can hear her, since she doesn't know the range of his audio sensors. As for why and how the effigy came to be here, that's not her concern. At the moment she's being intensely focused on one thing, and she'll keep moving forward for now. Luckily, the fire was quick to burn out, as the accelerant used did not last very long. Other than perhaps a few tiny burn spots, no one seems to be harmed at all by this message. The security mechs shake their heads and take the effigy down, dragging it away to toss into a waste receptacle. The mutter their distaste for whoever did this and return to their posts. The show continues unhindered, however, despite the demonstration given the size of both of the arena and the crowd, and the dancers on the tracks go on with their routine, forming shapes that resemble moving arrows. Meanwhile, Backdrop's gleeful yet drunken new 'friend' doesn't pay his protests any mind, continuing to dance around with him as if he were a doll of some sort while singing some old racing folk tune. Finally, who should appear on this scene but Blurr himself. He'd happened to be passing by on his way to the Circle and spotted Backdrop at the mercy of a drunken mech. He chuckles and calls over to the solo dance party. "Hey! Hey mech." THAT gets his attention. Yes, Blurr himself is smiling at you. The fan giggles and starts saying a whole lot of slurred words that are basically inscrutable. The racer nods. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get you an autograph!" And he even puts down a nice little personal message and hands a datapad over to him. The overenthusiastic fan babbles excitedly and runs off to show his friends his new prize, dropping Backdrop unceremoniously onto the ground. Just as the rest of Backdrop's former acquaintences, Blurr doesn't recognize him and smiles, offering him a hand to help him up off the ground with a chuckle. "Okay there pal? Sorry about that, some people just get -too- excited, huh?" Well, that demonstration was supposed to be bigger... but the explosives that were planted with the message.... well they were duds. Someone should have words with their supplier. With all the swinging from the drunken mech, Backdrop is momentarily dizzy. Being dropped flat on the floor doesn't help. For a couple of seconds, he just sits there, getting his bearings back. And then he looks up to his mystery savior and --- it's not Swivel. His optics widen. He's terrified for what feels like a long time Shakily, he takes the hand. Plasters on a terrible, not-quite-solid smile. "T-Thanks... I-I guess so..." "I fear that magnificence does not extend into the field of medicine." Sky Lynx admits with a small totally not self-depreciation chuckle, "However, on a cursory examination of the pit, there seems to be no injuries, just rather excitable mechs and femmes." the large dinobird offers. << Hold on, Arcee. I'm going to lower you closer to the effigy. You can use me as support and cut it down. Perhaps if we can examine it further, we can get some idea of whom carried this out on Blurr? >> the mech suggests as his tail thumps with agitation, that is until he pokes his nose right in against the explosive charges and his visor brightens. "Oh dear me." he says suddenly and quietly as he internalizes his next vocalization to a tightbeam to Arcee. << Ah, Arcee, it appears that there was an attempt to do far more than burn a mech in effigy here. Instead of removing the effigy, unless you are an expert in explosives.. could you please switch to assisting with evacaution of the area? >> he suggests, before he hears Pancea speaking out to him over the rumbling of the crowd. "Yes, miss. There seems to be no injuries, but if you could please assist with clearing the immediate area, I would appreciate it, so that it is neat and orderly, lest this object fall and potentially injure somemech or femme?" A routine examination shows that, yes, most of the people are uninjured. Still, Panacea offers to look at any troubles they might have...after they clear the area. A wise lower caste might take advantage of that, but she doesn't care; she's hoping it will be enough of an incentive to get them out as the large being insists. Generally considering herself a law abiding citizen (apart from, well, abducting people), Panacea is pretty quick to follow orders from folks with red badges. Sky Lynx also goes absolutely stock still, his armor plates snapping down hard as he locks himself into position, much like a dog /pointing/ out something. Swivel had not made it to Backdrop before someone else could help him out of that, er, interesting situation. Part of the reason is the bottle necked entrances to the common area where the low caste were allowed to watch from. Another reason is because she is short and most of the people around her are not. Lastly, she isn't fast like Blurr. Swivel had gotten out of the pit and into the mini bazaar that had formed, selling all sorts of merchandise and consumables. It is here that Swivel stops in her tracks, no longer seeking to help out a fellow courier. She has no desire to deal with Blurr. On the other hand, she worries how well Backdrop will be able to avoid making a scene. BUt then just interacting with Backdrop might give him away. Swivel's processor goes into a loop trying to figure out whether to stay put or try and get to Backdrop anyway. "<< Hm? /Explosive???/ ...Oh no, there's way too many in this crowd for that sort of disaster! I'll get right on the evac, >>" Arcee exclaims to Sky Lynx via the radio, scrambling to the ground level and beginning crowd evacuation procedures right away. "Attention, citizens! Please evacuate the pit area immediately, and in an orderly fashion..." She seems to know exactly what she's doing, despite never having done this before. Prowl's seminars on crowd control were finally paying off! The lower caste citizens grumble as they are forced to leave...not like they're going to get to take upper class seats instead or anything. Nope, they just get kicked out of the stadium. Ugh, why did people have to be such killjoys! This was probably the only time in their lives they'd ever get to witness something this awesome, and these stupid dissenters had to ruin everyone's fun! Bah! Meanwhile, Blurr smiles and helps Backdrop up. "Well hope you're enjoying yourself, anyway. Who'd you come with?" he asks, trying to strike up conversation. "If I may ask." As soon as Arcee has gotten clear of the massive beast and assisting Pancea on the ground, the Roc turns his head and takes the 'message' between his very sharp dentals. Once it's secured, the Roc mumbles between his dentals. "Stand back." And then with a leap, the dinobird is airborne. Once at a sufficent height, Sky Lynx curls his head back and whips it upwards. When he reaches the apex of the head whip, he releases the bomb from his mouth and sends it flinging high into the night sky before he opens his maw fully to expose his only ranged weapon, his large acetalyne torch. Yeah, don't ever french the dinobird. Spewing forth a percise shot, the beam leaps up, lancing into the bomb and hopefully detonating it in the process. If not, he made sure to throw it /away/ from the crowd. "Uhm, I'm alone, actually." Backdrop still has that might-shatter-at-any-moment smile on his face. "I'm here to deliver something, to, uh..." He uses the excuse to look at the small datapad again. "Ur.. Ura..." A deep breath. He holds it up. "...I can't pronounce her name. I was told she's green, has a very elaborate headdress thing going on...?" Arcee doesn't mind that a few mechs get annoyed with her; it never rattles Prowl, after all, and she wants to be strong like that. She turns toward Panacea as Sky Lynx 'disposes' of the explosive. "Hopefully, this will work out really well," she notes, her gaze trained on the sky. "...Hopefully!" Panacea takes this opportunity to drop information here and there that she's a reliable medic, can be contacted by such and such a frequency, and so on. She also smiles at Arcee, though now isn't the time to get to know the other femme. Maybe later perhaps. Either way, she's trying to be as helpful as possible, both couriers forgotten for now. However, the show in the sky is watched intermittently. "One can always hope," is all she says to the pink femme at this point. The bomb goes flying into the air. It's still a dud. It isn't until Sky Lynx blasts it out of the air in a fiery display followed by a medium explosion that rivals the exposition. Well. Maybe not. But it is impressive enough that it gets soom response from the crowd. Even those who had just been evacuated and are close to rioting stop and applaud. Well. Some of them. The rest of them are muttering angry things among themselves. Blurr glances momentarily up at the moderately sized explosion in the air, wondering absently to himself if that was some added bonus firework or something that they threw in at the last minute. But he quickly brushes it aside and goes back to smiling at Backdrop. When the smaller mech says he's alone, a look of sympathy crosses his face. "Oh, well I'm sorry that really blows." He glances at the datapad with the name. "Oh, Uraei. Yeah, it's one hell of a name!" The racer laughs. "If you want, I can get it to her for you, I can dodge the crowds better. Comes with experience you know." A large shadow shows in the reflection of the explosion as Sky Lynx has twisted and is rocketting back towards the ground. It's getting to the point where Sky Lynx can't even take Arcee on a patrol / notadate without something happening. And it's only barely into the agreement that they made that Sky Lynx makes a very reliable Starscream-Be-Gone. As he arrives back towards the ground, the large Roc looks more than annoyed. Especially at the ones are muttering angry things amongst themselves. And the large dinobird moves towards that part of the crowd and looms over them. "Now now, I require /cooperation/," the Roc states firmly as he looks far down at the group. "If any of you had any part in that rouble-rousing, step forth and I promise that your questioning will go quickly and you will only be charged with destruction of public property, a minor offense at worse. Fight back, and I promise, the charges will be far more severe." the Roc says with a low growl in his throat. "I abhor games that take the lives of even low caste citizens into danger. So speak now and speak quickly or face arrest and my wrath!" "Uhm..." That smile starts to crack a little. For a moment, he's distracted by the explosion in the sky, but then looks back to Blurr. "Actually, I have to deliver it myself. Needs signature approval." Ooh, Blurr, you're talking to a COMMONER. Backdrop lets out a small, slightly shaky shrug. "Gotta do it myself, I-I'm afraid." A lot of the rankled mechs look at each other as Sky Lynx demands answers. There is some muttering amongst them, and what sounds like minor arguments among some. Others just looks more frightened than angry. However, no one comes forward with any information. "Okay, that went pretty well," Arcee says to Panacea with some relief. She knew Sky Lynx could handle things like explosives, but because of the density of the crowd, there was always a risk of explosive shards raining down and harming someone. Now, the 'ruffians' would need to deal with an irate Lynx himself, which didn't appear to be an enviable position. Things could /still/ take a turn for the worse, here, so Arcee stands and observes with caution. She doesn't draw her weapons, though, because that could set off a panic in a charged atmosphere like this. Panacea doesn't draw any weapons either; she has none. "It could have gone much worse. Anger often leads to violence." She speaks of violence with much distaste. "Still, it's a pity that these hard working mechs and femmes are missing out on things." Personally she is middle caste, but she has a great deal of respect for the lower castes that work hard at jobs that are often considered 'unwanted' by most. Granted, some of them are probably hooligans, but some of them are also probably just what she said: hard workers enjoying something special while they can. Now her optics scan the crowd, looking to see if she can pick out Blurr...just in case this effigy was a diversion while someone makes an actual attempt on the racer. As one of his medics, she has a large concern for his safety. Even the fastest of mechs can get into trouble. As there are no answers forthcoming, Sky Lynx grunts. "Very well. Disperse and return to your homes or shelters. This evening's festivities are closed." the large dinobird turns to head back towards Arcee and by default, Pancea. "Everything is under control here, I assume?" the large Roc asks as he stands tall, well taller than the crowd. "Oh, I agree with you, but it's no fair for a troublemaker to ruin basic things like a fun evening of celebration for a large portion of the crowd," Arcee says to Panacea as Sky Lynx addresses the low-caste mechs. "We're just trying to make sure no one gets hurt or killed because one person decides to be a fanatic or make a political statement, that's all." As Sky Lynx returns toward them, Arcee says, "Well, no one got hurt," she notes. "Thankfully." But Panacea was right, some mechs missed out on the fun. Angry, dejected, disappointed, the low castes file out, their fun time over. Swivel, also a low caste, really ought to be going with them. However, she decides to stick around. If anyone questions her presence, she is ready to bring out her courier ID. Sure, she was demoted recently but she still had her creds. "Arcee, make sure that you file the report on this. If I have anything to add, I shall." Just ask Prowl! Sky Lynx frowns a little, but at this point, he has other things to do that require his attention. "If there is nothing else, I am sure you can find your way home this evening, Arcee, if you wish to stick around, or I can take you back to the Decagon - though it seems you have found yourself some company." he says, his head gesturing towards Panacea. "Either way, I bid you a fond good evening." Panacea looks up at the large Autobot. "Medically, everyone is fine except for a few very minor burns. I think the loss of festivities is the worst that happened to them," she says with a little sigh. "Either way, I don't think any love for the people who planted the effigy was created this evening." She frowns. Looking over to Arcee, she finally extends a hand. "I am Panacea; a medic. I work for the IAA, so I find this particularly disturbing." Glancing over to Swivel, she waves the courier femme over. Now she's smiling; Swivel is one of the nicest femme's she's met over the years. Arcee smiles at the bombastic dinobird. He is truly one of a kind. "I'll do that, thank you for the bomb disposal services," she says with a salute. Turning to Panacea, Arcee shakes the medic's hand. "Hi, I'm Arcee, Autobot Security." Not really a title for her so much as an aspiration at this point, but it's still technically correct. "Oh, you work for IAA, do you happen to know..." She almost says 'Cipher', but stops herself. "...A mech by the name of Fasttrack?" There, much better. Well, being waved over rather than shooed away sure is nice. Swivel is caught between trying to go help out a felow courier, and accepting a summons from inoffensive femmes. Admittedly, Swivel had not seen Panacea in a long time, and had wondered about her every once in a while. Smiling, Swivel heads over to Arcee and Panacea, but keeps listening to her radio. With one of Swivel's winning grins, Swivel nods her head in greeting. "'Ow do you do?" she asks, trying a more polite greeting. The femme peers at them, once again sporting an eyepatch. Sky Lynx considers for a moment, and then assuming Arcee is safe for now, leaps skywards. A moment later, his thrusters engage and he rockets skywards to head back towards the Decagon. The mention of Cipher might have gotten a reaction, but since Arcee stops herself, she'll never know. Panacea nods her head. "A little," she says. "Or, rather, I can identify him and have seen him, but I don't really /know/ him," she states. "Worked on him professionally, but that's about it. They keep us pretty busy around here; racing has a lot of it's own risks. I'm much more familiar with Blurr." Which is true; he's the reason she's here at all. "I imagine Security is a pretty risky job too." When Swivel approaches, she looks at the eyepatch. "Are you alright?" she asks. "Do you need someone to take a look at that?" Being a medic is so very much ingrained into who she is, just like any good Functionist. Arcee nods. "Oh, everyone knows Blurr, and...up until today, I was fairly sure everyone in this town loved Blurr, too." As Panacea addresses someone approaching them, she turns and sees...Swivel! Minus her optic, STILL! "Oh, hey! Good to see you here! Having fun??" "Oh." Blurr says cheerfully, shrugging. "Well at least let me help you by making sure no more overcharged crazies try to dance around with you until you're too disoriented to make the delivery or something!" He chuckles, patting Backdrop on the back. Scanning the crowd, he spots the person of interest sitting in a more luxurious section of the grandstands above. "Is that her?" he asks, pointing. Swivel puts a hand over her opticpatch, having almost forgot it was there, since this time she actually does have an optic beneath it. Not that anyone could see past the bulky lead patch to notice that there is an optic there. It's just being blocked for now. And so, when Panacea inquires after her welfare she shakes her head. "Oh, no, uh, er, wellum, yasee.... oy! Long time no see, Panacea. 'Ow goes?" Yeah. Smooth. Swivel rocks on heel to toe on her feet and then looks over at Arcee, offering her a friendly finger wave. There's a squinted stare from Backdrop as he peers in the direction of the femme. With all the lights and much taller people going on -- and, oh, is Backdrop so SHORT compared to them all -- it takes a couple of seconds to confirm it. "I think so. It matches the description I have." He still has that nervous air and that plastered on smile. "Th-Thank you, uhm, sir...!" With that, the little courier starts heading towards his target. "Well, he got me my job at the IAA in the first place, so I don't just know him from afar, though we're definitely not best friends or anything," Panacea says. "The medical facilities here are a treat to work in, /and/ I get paid for doing so." She doesn't know Arcee, so she wouldn't talk about the downside. She's savvy enough to know that keeping up the positive face is an important part of keeping both her job and her spark in tact. "The best care is given to their racers. My medical knowlege has expanded quite a bit since I began working here." Then she frowns. "The city /does/ love Blurr. Not everyone here is from Ibex though; it's a big event. Any number of outsiders could have done this. But," and she raises both hands, "I'm a medic, not an investigator." If Swivel doesn't want to talk about it, she won't pry. "I've been alright. Keeping busy. And yourself?" she asks the courier. "Quite the spectacle today, wasn't it? And since the two of you know each other already, it saves me from having to do introductions." If she catches sight of Blurr she'll give him a thumbs up, assuming that he looks like he's well. Arcee nods slowly, looking at Panacea with some interest. She decides that she'll *have* to ask her some more questions about Cipher, now. She's far from closing the book on THAT loose end. Briefly, she catches a flash of familiar red armor in the crowd. Was that Fasttrack? Could she manage to catch up to him and find out?? Arcee decides that she'll at least have to try, or she might miss her chance. "Oh, is that --- !! Excuse me just a moment," she says as she suddenly sets off through the crowd after the fleeting figure. "Not a problem." Blurr follows Backdrop through the crowd, glancing sideways for a moment to catch Panacea's gesture. He smiles back at her and continues to escort the smaller courier as he'd promised, to make sure he doesn't get kidnapped by drunken party animals. "Eh? Yer workin' FOR the IAA now? Wot 'appened t'workin' fer the lower caste 'ard workers?" Swivel asks, looking rather incredulous at Panacea. Not blaming or disgusted, just surprised. Okay, maybe just an itty-bitty bit disappointed. But mostly surprised and curious. "An' yeah..... keepin' busy... yeah," Swivel mutters afterwards as if her appetite for small talk is rather diminished. She waves at Arcee when she goes off to look for someone. It is a surprisingly close call for Backdrop. Let the endeavors of the drunk never be underestimated; at least THREE try to hug him, grab him, or kiss him. Not necessarily in that order, and sometimes a combination of the two. By the time he actually gets to the femme, he's a bit flustered and annoyed. "M-ma'm? Delivery." It's a box. What's in it isn't any of his business, he just holds out the datapad to be signed. He might actually survive the night after all. "It takes shanix to get things for the lower castes that they can't afford for themselves," Panacea says. "With a better job I can put more money towards helping those who need it. It was a flaw in my earlier plans. Also, I'm learning so much more that can save lives." She smiles to Swivel. "Hot Rod was /very/ disappointed in me," she reflects. She hadn't seen the mech in quite some time; not since he got so infamouse. Panacea never put much faith in those reports. She watches as both Arcee and Blurr wander in their own directions. Backdrop hasn't been seen since she left him a while back in the clutches of that drunk. Ooops. The delivery is taken and signed with little delay, though Uraei seems quite occupied with the festivities and pays Backdrop very little mind. She seems a bit overcharged herself, though not nearly as badly as those who had hindered his passage. But, Blurr had easily distracted them with promises of autographed merchandise or a picture or something. Backdrop is far too eager to simply hand the box over. He certainly seems a little overwhelmed and flustered by the entire party atmosphere; does the high-class femme tip? He'll check later. Right now, he just... Really wanted to leave. The little courier turns and... Smacks back in to Blurr. "Ack...!" Swivel listens patiently and openly to Panacea's reasoning. And Swivel cannot see a flaw in it. "Makes sense t'me... kinner sad it gotter work th'way, but, I mean, least I think, y'mean well. I mean... but.... uh..." Swivel goes on babbling for a while, getting less and less coherent. She glances about, her mind addled with questions she'd like answered but dares not ask. While looking around she FINALLY spots Blurr. And where Blurr is-- AHA! There's Backdrop, looking ever the deer caught in headlights. "Um nice seein' ya'gain but, uh, I gotter go catch up with, uh, my co-worker," Swivel says while she is backing away, gesturing in the direction she is heading. Once she is finished talking, the flustered femme turns and speed walks towards Blurr and Backdrop. Around the pit area where some of the low-caste mechs continue to linger, some kazoo-like noisemakers can be heard. These sounds get more and more frequent. "BZZZZT!" "BRRRRRPP!" "VVVHHHHHVVHHH!!" Arcee returns to Panacea's side, carrying a now near-empty carton of noisemakers. "...I couldn't help it, they were going to go home with nothing..." It's just as well Swivel doesn't know the whole truth; she wouldn't like it one bit. Why would she, when Panacea only half likes it herself. Gains aside, the situation is not a pleasant one. "Take care Swivel," she says as the courier turns to go. "That was pretty nice of you," Panacea says to Arcee with approval. This femme seems alright, though as Security, she probably /has/ to get violent now and then, which makes Pan a bit wary. Nonetheless, the impression has been good so far. "Thank you, Panacea!" Arcee is wincing a bit at the sheer annoyance factor of the noisemakers, but...hey, it might have been a better move than getting them all a big case of energex. "Sorry to cut and run, especially on a night like this, but I have to go back to base and file a report. Hope to see you out and about again, sometime!"